More Than Friend
by chanbaekiller
Summary: /CHAPTER 2/Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. "Baiklah mari kita menjadi teman untuk selamanya dan selanjutnya…" chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memandang lekat wajah baekhyun. "apa kau mau menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari teman? Melakukan hal bodoh bersama,berpelukan.. berciuman.. dan menyatu…-"/Romance/Yaoi;BoysLove/RATED : M/chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Friend**

**Chanbaek Story**

**Stykiees Present**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance;**

**WARNING : **YAOI(BoysLove);**Rated M**;EYD BERANTAKAN;TYPOS

**Disclaimer : ****Ini terinspirasi dari manga "twinkle" lebih tepatnya remake ya tapi ga terlalu sama kok soalnya ada yang aku tambah-tambahin**

**summary : Chanyeol ingin lebih dari teman,namun apakah baekhyun ingin?/ "apa kau mau menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari teman? melakukan hal bodoh bersama,bermain dan kita seperti itu kita akan mendapatkan kebahagian berkali-kali lipat"- chanyeol/ "benarkah?"-baekhyun/Romance/Yaoi;BoysLove/M/chanbaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga agar tiba dikelasnya,langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat,ia harus cepat menemui seseorang.

Saat tiba didepan pintu kelasnya ia langsung membuka kasar pintu, Beruntung saat itu tidak ada guru. Mata lebarnya langsung menangkap pemuda mungil bersurai coklat yang berada didalam kelasnya.

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah ia langsung menghampiri pemuda itu "baek,kau manis sekali. Aku mencintaimu" ujar chanyeol saat tepat dihadapan baekhyun. Teman sebangkunya.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya ke arah chanyeol "yeol.. aku juga mencintaimu,tapi kenapa kau berani sekali datang telat? Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan" rajuk baekhyun lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain

"maafkan aku baek,ada suatu hal yang tak bisa aku hindari" sesal chanyeol

"lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu,aku janji" tambah chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun

"kau harus menepati janjimu" kata baekhyun menatap chanyeol kembali

"pasti sayang…" chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun lalu duduk tepat disamping baekhyun

"baekhyun! Chanyeol! Kalian masih belum selesai main-mainnya?" tegur kim jun myeon atau lebih dikenal dengan nama suho si ketua kelas. Suho benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang pagi-pagi sudah membuat ribut.

"kau menganggu saja ketua kelas pendek" balas chanyeol yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari si ketua kelas

"kau yang menganggu,bodoh"ujar suho lalu mulai duduk kembali

"kalian benar-benar pasangan bodoh,walaupun wajah kalian tampan" sindir seorang lelaki tampan berkulit tan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah konyol mereka

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu tajam "hentikan perkataanmu tentang wajahku adalah satu-satunya hal baik yang ku punya jongin!"

"asal kau tahu,ini adalah cara kami menunjukan ketulusan cinta kami jongin" kata chanyeol sambil meletakan lengannya tepat dipundak baekhyun

"meskipun aku bodoh tapi chanyeol pernah masuk peringkat kesepuluh diangkatan kita" jelas baekhyun membanggakan chanyeol

" kau tahu baek,aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah karena memujiku kecuali pudding impian yang terjual dalam waktu satu jam ini" Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu cup pudding rasa stroberi dari tas-nya

"jadi karena itu kau terlambat hari ini?" kaget baekhyun ketika melihat segelas pudding ditangan chanyeol

"yaa begitulah,ini" chanyeol memberikan pudding tersebut ke baekhyun

"waaahhh yeolli.. aku mencintaimu..!" ucap baekhyun girang lalu mengambil pudding kesukannya dari tangan chanyeol

"aku juga mencintaimu" balas chanyeol sambil tersenyum memandang wajah manis baekhyun

"Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang dari luar kelas mereka

"hei baek,seseorang memanggilmu" tegur jongin lalu baekhyun maupun chanyeol menoleh kearah seseorang yang telah menganggu aktivitas mereka

"maaf menganggu kemesraan kalian,bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" ujar orang tersebut

"yeol,aku kesana sebentar ya" pamit baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju orang tersebut,chanyeol hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapinya

"ini untukmu" chanyeol mengulurkan segelas pudding ke arah jongin

"oh,untukku? Terima kasih" kata jongin lalu menerima pudding tersebut

"harganya 5000 won" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba

"hah? Kau memberi baekhyun secara cuma-cuma,tapi aku harus bayar?" tanya jongin menatap chanyeol tidak percaya

"ya meskipun akan kubayar juga sih" sambung kai lalu memberikan beberapa lembar won kepada chanyeol

Chanyeol mengambil uang jongin lalu meletakkan di saku celananya "itu karena baekhyun spesial"

"eh mana punyamu? Kau tidak makan?" tanya kai saat melihat dimeja chanyeol tidak ada pudding

"aku tidak suka makanan manis" ujar chanyeol

Lama suasana hening menguasai mereka namun tiba-tiba jongin menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu langsung bertanya "apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu"

"chanyeol kau…" jongin berhenti sebentar

"tahun lalu,bukankah penampilanmu keren dan tampan,dengan penampilanmu yang dewasa,kau selalu jalan dengan noona-noona,berbeda dengan kau yang sekarang ini,kau sekarang terlihat idiot asal kau tahu dan juga bagaimana bisa kau dekat dengan baekhyun" ujar jongin panjang

"hey kau! Jangan terlalu dekat baekhyun-ku,kalau kau macam-macam dengannya kupatahkan lehermu" ucap chanyeol saat melihat seorang pria yang memanggil baekhyun tadi terlihat menggoda baekhyun

Chanyeol menoleh kearah jongin "ah kai,apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya chanyeol

"ck kau ini,alasan kau dekat dengan baekhyun"

"ah…"

"…saat itu aku sendirian dikelas lalu tiba-tiba baekhyun menghampiriku"

.

.

**Flashback**

"hey ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa ditekuk seperti itu? Kau terlihat jelek tau" ujar baekhyun saat memasuki kelasnya,saat itu baik baekhyun maupun chanyeol belum saling mengenal

"apa kau selalu menunjukkan kesalahan orang saat pertama kali bertemu?"

"m-maaf bukan begitu maksudku,aku h-hanya-"

"aku lelah dengan semua ini,orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan,sepertinya mereka lupa jika mereka mempunyai seorang anak" chanyeol langsung saja menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui ini

"bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu! menurutku orangtua mu bekerja juga untukmu dan harusnya kau bersyukur atas itu dan..dan kau harusnya lebih bahagia"

'anak ini berisik sekali' ujar chanyeol dalam hati

Chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun,mengamati dari atas kebawah pemuda mungil tersebut "…hmm kau,nama-mu siapa?" tanya chanyeol

"aku baekhyun,byun baekhyun dan kau..."

"aku chanyeol,park chanyeol,hmm baekhyun-ssi kenapa tidak kau coba saja membuatku bahagia"

"okay! Dengan senang hati tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"kenapa tidak kau warnai saja rambutmu dengan merah jambu?"

"merah jambu?"

"kurasa,perasaanku akan jauh lebih baik jika melihat objek yang lebih terang"

"umm merah jambu ya..?" gumam baekhyun

"huh akhirnya dia bisa diam juga" batin chanyeol lalu melanjutkan mendengarkan musik yang sempat tertunda lebih tepatnya terganggu.

"hmm apakah itu bisa membuatnya bahagia?" batin baekhyun

.

.

Keesokkan harinya…

"woaah baekhyun,apakah ini benar-benar kau?" tanya suho terkejut dengan penampilan baekhyun kali ini

"haha iya,keren kan?" jawab baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya

Semua penghuni kelas terlihat heran melihat perubahan baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya perubahan pada rambutnnya. Baekhyun benar-benar mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah jambu.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi melihat baekhyun hanya bisa menatap anak itu kaget. Ia tidak menyangka baekhyun benar-benar melakukannya. Demi dia?

"tidak mungkin…" gumam chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"hai chanyeol.." sapa baekhyun ketika tiba ditempat duduk chanyeol

"bagaimana? Apa ini membuatmu lebih bahagia?" ujar baekhyun

"a-"

Belum sempat chanyeol berbicara,baekhyun dengan cepat langsung menghentikannya

"jangan katakan 'itu bodoh sekali atau kau bodoh' tolong nikmatilah momen ini,tidak peduli betapa konyolnya apa yang kau lakukan atau apa yang kau inginkan aku akan selalu menemanimu" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

Chanyeol tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar ucapan baekhyun dan ia juga tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika menatap wajah baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis tersebut karena senyuman tersebut adalah senyuman yang paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.

"diaaa… Apakah dia adalah malaikat merah muda yang tuhan turunkan untukku?" gumam chanyeol

**flashback end**

**.**

**.**

"… begitulah ,pertemuanku dengan si malaikat merah muda. Kau mengerti?"

"hnggg… Yang kumengerti hanyalah kau itu aneh yeol"

"melihat kepribadiannya yang indah dan bercahaya,perasaan gundah gulana pun menghilang" uajr chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan jongin barusan

"eh tapi,ini bukan cinta sejati kan?"

"kau lancang sekali mengatakannya,aku sudah puas dengan hubungan ini" ucap chanyeol

.

.

Saat ini baekhyun sedang berada dirumah chanyeol dan lelaki yang mempunyai tinggi badan 185 itu lah yang memaksanya.

"orangtua-mu belum pulang yeol?" tanya baekhyun lalu medudukan pantatnya diruang tamu rumah chanyeol tersebut

"belum,sudah biasa baek" jawab chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju dapur mengambil beberapa minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan

"ini.." chanyeol memberikan minuman soda kepada baekhyun lalu duduk tepat disamping baekhyun

"thanks"

"…hmm apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol yang berada disampingnya

"sebelumnya aku merasa kesepian dan bosan.."

" ...namun itu dulu. Sekarang aku mempunyai baekhyun,jadi mana mungkin aku merasakan hal buruk seperti itu lagi" jawab chanyeol yang juga menatap baekhyun dan wajah baekhyun pun langsung memerah.

"baek,aku menyukaimu" ucap chanyeol tulus namun dengan nada bercanda

"aku juga menyukaimu telinga lebar"

Tanpa sadar jemari chanyeol terangkat untuk menyentuh leher baekhyun dengan lembut lalumengusap-usapnya

"nghh itu geli…" ujar baekhyun sambil mnggeliat-liatkan/? lehernya

"hm…"chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun hanya bisa memunculkan seringaiannya

lalu kemudian jemari tangan chanyeol beralih kepipi mulus baekhyun lalu berakhir tepat dibibir mungil pemuda manis tersebut,menyentuhnya dengan lembut lalu mengusap-usapnya.

"cha-"

Luppp…

Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk chanyeol masuk kedalam mulut baekhyun dan tanpa sadar baekhyun langsung mengemut serta menghisapnya.

Baekhyun langsung tersadar akan tindakannya begitupun dengan chanyeol,ia langsung menarik jari telunjuknya dari mulut baekhyun

"ah m-maaf aku tidak sengaja menghisapnya" ucap baekhyun malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya

"hm tak apa.."

Tiba-tiba atmosfir disekitar mereka menjadi canggung

"OHH TIDAAKK HATIKU RASANYA MAU PECAH DAN DIA SANGAT IMUT,INI BERBAHAYA! DIA SECARA TIDAK SENGAJA MENGHISAPNYA… OH TUHAAN..AH..OH TIDAK..'ADIK KECILKU' DIBAWAH SANA TIBA-TIBA BERKATA HALO.. BAGAIMANA INI? SIALAN,MARI KITA MULAI DARI AWAL..TIDAK-TIDAK INI TERLALU CEPAT! LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN,MARI PIKIRKAN HAL LAIN.." teriak chanyeol dalam hati

"baek,hmm kau tahu saat musim panas seperti ini kau bisa melihat bintang merah ditengah-tengah scorpius yang bernama antares,anteres lebih besar 700 kali dan 10000 kali lebih bersinar dari matahari,jarak antara anteres ke bumi diperkirakan 500 tahun cahaya. Jarak yang tak bisa dibayangkan" chanyeol mulai mengoceh tidak jelas yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang telah dia bicarakan

"astaga,sebenarnya apa yang telah ku bicarakan" batin chanyeol

"waw keren,aku ingin melihatnya" ujar baekhyun antusias.

"hah?" chanyeol langsung facepalm,ia tidak menyangka baekhyun akan menanggapi ocehannya dengan se-antusias ini

"hm kalau begitu ayo kita kelantai atas atap rumahku" ajak chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menaiki tangga yang akan menuju keatap rumahnya sedangkan baekhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

Kelanjutannya tergantung pada review HAHAHA,kalo banyak yang minat sama ini fanfic ya lanjut tapi kalo gak ada yoweslah terpaksa saya hapus T_T

Padahal chapter ke-2 ada adegan NC nya loh~~ hehehe

/07 september 2014/


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than Friend**

**Chapter 2**

**GENRE : YAOI, RATED M**

**WARNING : Saya sudah memperingatkan ini rated M, jadi kalau masih ada yang nekat baca dosa tanggung sendiri.**

**typo bertebaran, Yang gak suka yaoi (boyxboy) silahkan angkat kaki.  
><strong>

**don't be plagiat**

**.**

**.**

**-enjoy-**

**.**

**.**

-cerita sebelumnya-

"Hm kalau begitu ayo kita kelantai atas atap rumahku" ajak chanyeol lalu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menaiki tangga yang akan menuju keatap rumahnya sedangkan baekhyun mengikuti dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Woaaaahhh, Ini sangat indah" teriak baekhyun ketika sudah tiba diatap rumah chanyeol lalu dengan tergesa-gesa Ia langsung menaiki pagar yang menjadi pembatas atap rumah tersebut.

"YA! Jangan berdiri disana, Kau bisa jatuh baekhyun!"teriak chanyeol panik

"Tidak apa-apa yeol Ini menyenangkan. Lagian aku hebat dalam menye-imbangkan badan" jawab baekhyun menyombongkan dirinya lalu merentangkan tangan sambil mengoyang-goyangkannya.

"Tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati baek.." tegur chanyeol

Namun tak bisa dikira angin malam memang terlalu kencang . tubuh baekhyun seketika oleng kala diterpa angin malam.

"Wua..wuaaa…chanyeoooool!"

BRAAKKKK!

Baekhyun pun terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh chanyeol.

"ughh…" ringis baekhyun. Untung chanyeol menangkapnya dan wajahnya jatuh tepat ke dada bidang chanyeol kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah mencium lantai.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah mungil baekhyun. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu sangat khawatir. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia masih betah bertengger(?) diatas tubuh chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, Kau memang penakut tapi terima kasih sudah menangkapku" ujarnya kemudian

"Wajar jika aku bersikap seperti itu, Kau terlalu gegabah dan ceroboh. Karena, hal buruk bagiku jika melihat kau terjatuh baek…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku akan meninggalkanmu" Ucap baekhyun lalu menyingkir dari tubuh chanyeol kemudian membaringkan tubuh mungilnya disamping chanyeol. Mereka sama-sama menghadap ke arah langit dalam keadaan hening.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama namun dengan cepat baekhyun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Yeol… Apa kau merasa bahagia saat ini?" tanya baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Yeol.."

"..."

SREEET

Tiba-tiba saja chanyeol sudah berada diatas tubuh baekhyun kemudian tangan kananya terangkat untuk mengusap pelan pipi mulus pemuda yang kini berada dibawahnya.

"C-chanyeol, A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun gugup. Chanyeol hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun.

Semakin lama wajah tampan chanyeol semakin mendekat bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"….Aku menyukaimu, Baek" bisik chanyeol pelan sambil menatap dalam mata baekhyun.

"Aku.. benar-benar menyukaimu…" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, Ia hanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Biasanya chanyeol mengatakan kata tersebut dengan nada bercanda namun kali ini Ia tidak melihat ada unsur bercanda sama sekali jadi yang bisa Ia lakukan hanya menatap wajah tampan chanyeol.

"Kenapa.. dia tidak membalas seperti biasanya" batin chanyeol lalu mulai menjauhkan wajahnya serta mengangkat tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh baekhyun kemudian duduk bersimpuh tepat dihadapan baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun ikut bangkit dan ikut duduk bersimpuh menghadap chanyeol.

'Sialan..!' batin chanyeol.

"Baek…" ucap chanyeol hendak meraih wajah baekhyun namun baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah lain sehingga chanyeol tidak bisa meraih wajahnya.

"Maaf.." gumam baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar wajahnya '…seperti yang kuduga,aku terlalu berterus terang' batin chanyeol

"M-maaf baek… Aku minta maaf" ujar chanyeol menatap memohon pada baekhyun

"Mendengarku berkata 'Aku menyukaimu' dengan mudahnya kau pasti merasa jijik, Benarkan?"

"aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi, Aku janji" kata chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun

Baekhyun masih tidak ingin menatap chanyeol.

"Ayo tolonglah baek.. lihat aku.." ujar chanyeol.

"Aku akan merasa bersalah jika kau tidak tertawa disampingku lagi"

Baekhyun langsung menatap chanyeol "Stopppp! Tidakk! Tunggu sebentar!" teriak baekhyun tidak jelas tepat didepan wajah chanyeol.

"Baek.."

Lalu tiba-tiba baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Hey ada apa denganmu? Apa kau demam?" tanya chanyeol khawatir.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku bingung sekaligus malu" jawab baekhyun masih menunduk.

"Jika kau tidak sedang bercanda mana mungkin aku bisa menjawabmu..." lanjutnya.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap chanyeol "Yeollie.. Aku bangga menjadi temanmu!" ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau menambah rumit hubungan kita dengan mengambil langkah lebih jauh, Maka dari itu…" Baekhyun kembali menunduk dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah baekhyun "Apa kau berpikir untuk tetap begini saja selamanya?" tanya chanyeol

baekhyun mengangguk.

SRETTT

Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah mari kita menjadi teman untuk selamanya dan selanjutnya…" chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah baekhyun.

"apa kau mau menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari teman? Melakukan hal bodoh bersama,bermain dan tertawa..-"

"berpelukan.. berciuman.. dan menyatu…-"

"jika seperti itu,kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan berkali-kali lipat" ujar chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya,menatap tepat dimata chanyeol "benarkah…?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku suka jika seperti itu, Aku mau kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman yeol" kata baekhyun girang

"terima kasih baek, Terima kasih" ujar chanyeol. Ia kembali menarik tubuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya .

"Ne, Aku sangat bahagia " ucap baekhyun lalu membalas erat pelukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian melepas pelukannya lalu mengecup kening baekhyun lembut "Aku lebih bahagia" ujarnya sambil menatap dalam wajah baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih wajah baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya kemudian mencium bibir tipis dihadapannya. Ia tekan tengkuk baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara tangannya sibuk berkeliaran membuka satu persatu kancing seragam yang dikenakan baekhyun.

"Ngh..." tanpa sadar baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya sedangkan chanyeol menyeringai dibalik ciumannya

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap baekhyun lembut sehingga membuat wajah baekhyun merona.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya?" bisik chanyeol sambil menatap dalam tepat kedalam hazel milik baekhyun.

"Umm" jawab baekhyun sambil mengangguk malu

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh mungil tersebut -ala bridle style- menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Saat tiba dikamarnya, Chanyeol langsung melempar baekhyun ke ranjangnya lalu merangkak di atas tubuh pemuda itu dan menindihnya.

wajah tampan chanyeol kembali mendekat ke wajah baekhyun lalu membawa baekhyun dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

Ruangan tersebut penuh dengan suara khas orang ciuman. Mereka saling mengemut. Menjilat. dan menghisap. Tak hanya bibir mereka yang beradu namun lidah mereka pun ikut andil dalam ciuman panas tersebut.

Bibir chanyeol perlahan turun untuk menjelajahi leher jenjang milik baekhyun. Mengecupnya berkali-kali lalu menghisap dan mengigitnya hingga terciptalah bercak-bercak merah disana. Setelah puas dengan leher baekhyun, Tangan nakal miliknya meraba-raba dada mulus Baekhyun yang sudah tak tertutupi seragam lagi, Megusap-usap serta mempilin-pilin dua tonjolan kecil yang berada dihadapannya kemudian meraup salah satunya.

"nghh... ahhh... chan.. chanyeol..." baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan laknatnya.

"teruslah mendesah baek, sebut terus namaku" ujar chanyeol. Suaranya yang berat terdengar seksi.

sementara bibirnya sibuk mengulum salah satu tonjolan berwarna merah muda tersebut, tangan chanyeol mulai bergerak dibawah sana menggoda p'adik kecil' yang berharga milik orang dibawahnya.

"AKH..!" baekhyun mendesah kencang kala orang diatasnya kini tengah meremas-remas bagian dibawahnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Chan..ahh..." desah baekhyun, Chanyeol makin gencar meremas-remas 'milik' baekhyun.

"bagaimana, Nikmat kan sayang? Ini baru pemanasan, kita belum ke inti" ujarnya

"hm.. ne... hnngg.. ahh.."

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya meremas-remas "sekarang kita langsung ke intinya saja ya baek" ujar chanyeol, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. 'miliknya' dibawah sana sudah terlalu sesak.

"Ini mungkin akan sakit baek karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kita melakukannya, Jika kau tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya aku tak akan melanjutkannya" ucap chanyeol lalu mengecup lembut kening baekhyun.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Melihatmu merasakan kenikmatan membuatku merasakan kenikmatan juga" ujar baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Sedetik kemudian chanyeol melepas celana yang masih melekat ditubuh baekhyun kemudian menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya juga.

Kini keduanya telah telanjang bulat. Dengan baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjang sementara chanyeol yang menghadap 'adik kecil' pemuda itu.

Chanyeol membasahi jemarinya dengan air liurnya sendiri setelah itu mengarahkan ke lubang sempit baekhyun. Baekhyun merintih nikmat kala sesuatu benda asing memasuki dirinya. Chanyeol menambah jumlah jemarinya dan baekhyun kembali mengerang kenikmatan.

"AKH C-chann.." desah baekhyun tertahan. Chanyeol kemudian menyudahi kegiatannya lalu kembali merangkak ke atas tubuh baekhyun.

"kau siap darling?" ujar chanyeol kemudianlalu mencium bibir tipis baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima perilaku chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikan kedua kaki baekhyun ke pinggangnya. Lalu mulai mengarahkan 'milik'nya yang sudah sangat tegang tepat ke lubang baekhyun.

"Akh! Pa-park chanyeol! ..." jerit baekhyun saat sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan keras dari sebelumnya memaksa masuk ke bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol mengabaikan jeritan baekhyun dan terus berusaha melesakkan miliknya kelubang baekhyun yang terasa sempit namun juga hangat.

"apakah sakit?" tanya chanyeol, baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi.

"tapi lanjutkan saja" ujarnya kemudian

Setelah semuanya masuk, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"ahh..le-lebih cepaat yeol..." ujar baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher chanyeol, Memeluknya erat tubuh berkeringat chanyeol agar tubuhnya dengan tubuh pemuda itu semakin menempel. sesekali tangan lentiknya menjambak rambut chanyeol akibat nikmat yang luar biasa.

"baik sayang" Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya dan semakin memperdalam genjotannya. Sementara bibirnya mengulum tonjolan merah muda yang sudah menegang di hadapannya.

"ahh.. nghhh.. sshhhh.. c-chann" desahan baekhyun kian tak terkontrol bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meremas rambut chanyeol.

Bibir chanyeol beralih menjilat-jilat telinga kanan baekhyun "T-teruslah... mendesah baek.. ahhh"

"c-chan..yeol..akuu mau keluar"

"A-aku.. ju-gaa... kita keluarkan... sama-sama" ujar chanyeol lalu semakin menggenjot kuat 'milik'nya yang berada didalam baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Chan..chan... mmmhhh"

"teruslah mendesah baek..I-ini..benar-benar..ni-..mathhh"

CROT!

"AHHH..." Cairan mereka akhirnya keluar bersamaan. Chanyeol mengatur napasnya begitu selesai mencapai klimaks begitu juga dengan baekhyun. Cairan milik chanyeol terbenam didalam baekhyun sebagian ada yang merembes keluar dari lubang baekhyun sementara milik baekhyun tumpah diantara tubuhnya dan chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan 'miliknya' dari baekhyun lalu berbaring disebelah pemuda yang baru saja di tungganginya itu.

"Kau pasti capek, Tidurlah" ucapnya lalu mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka yang penuh sperma tersebut.

Baekhyun menghadap ke arah chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh lengket chanyeol dan membenamkan wajanya di dada pemuda itu.

"Yeol.." panggil baekhyun

"Eumm"

"Tadi itu.. benar-benar nikmat" bisik baekhyun pelan namun chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "Ya kau benar, Lain kali kita lakukan lebih lama" katanya kemudian lalu mengecup singkat kening baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

balasan review^^

Nenehcabill : Terjawab sudah kan sebenarnya hubungan chanbaek ini kek gimana,hehe. Makasih udah review, xieXie^^

ChanBaekLuv : haha iya-iya percaya kok. iya nih,aku juga ngerasa kecepatan. Makasih udah review^^

Mela Querer chanBaekYeol : wah kamu mesum ya,hihi xD. Makasih udah review^^

: terjawab kan chanbaek itu hanya teman apa bukan. Makasih udah review^^

: iya iya tau kok xD. Makasih udah review^^

Nur991fah : ini udah lanjut kok J

YOONA : gimana NC nya? Puas? Maaf deh kalo ga puas,aku ga jago bikin nc soalnya. Makasih udah review

Guest : ini udah lanjut sayang ^^

Sehyu : ini udah lanjut,makasih udah review^^

tanpa nama : ne, makasih udah review^^

guest13 : wuaa makasih pujiannya. makasih juga buat reviewnya^^

guest : ini udah lanjut kok sayang, makasih udah review^^

beebyun88 : udah tau kan hubungan chanbaek kek gimana? btw makasih udah review^^

makasih ya buat yang udah kasih review, follow serta fav fic ini. Aku terharu banget ternyata ada juga yang mau baca ff kayak gini.

.

**A/N : tbh ini pertama kalinya saya bikin NC jadi maaf kalau kurang HOT dan jauh dari harapan kalian. Pas bikin 'adegan' itu saya bingung mau mulai darimana karena ternyata bikin NC susah banget. Saya serius, emang enak baca daripada bikin. maaf juga jika alurnya kecepatan. sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah berkenan untuk membaca serta memberi review.**

**jangan lupa untuk me-review chap ini juga ya.^^**

**annyeong~**

**/11 september 2014/**


End file.
